Make It Pop
Make It Pop is a K-Pop inspired musical comedy series that previously aired on Nickelodeon in the United States and YTV in Canada. It premiered on Nickelodeon on April 6, 2015, with the first season consisting of 20 episodes. The show was quietly canceled in 2016. Premise What do an aspiring pop diva, a fashionista, and a bookworm have in common? Music! After being randomly selected to room together at Mackendrick Prep, Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki must learn to live together in harmony... literally. Can they achieve pop stardom in a school where academics come first and the arts come last? How will these rising stars balance music, grades, relationships and crushes? There's only one way to find out! Get ready for fun, drama, and musical comedy with a K-pop twist and an EDM beat! Cast Main Characters *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song, "The Dreamer/Diva". A funky, free spirit and self-proclaimed star on the rise, Sun Hi is one of a kind. Accompanied by her one true love - her phone - she constantly blogs to the "Sun Hi Nation," updating them on everything and everybody in her life. When she discovers her magical connection with Jodi, Corki, and Caleb, her dreams seem even more within reach. Fueled by her need for fame and social media attention, Sun Hi's behavior causes all sorts of mayhem. A result of that is her initial rivalry with Corki due to the fact that Sun-Hi's parents wanted her personality to be more like Corki's. One thing is certain, this girl has little time for homework or boys, but who needs that stuff when you're the next pop sensation? *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa, "The Fashionista". Strong, independent, and fierce, Jodi has a keen eye for all things fashion and design. Combine these skills with her love for dance, she provides an essential ingredient in the band's makeup. Jodi brings her personal flair to the table, enhancing the band's pop/EDM look. Kind and thoughtful, Jodi is always ready to help a friend. Jodi's schoolwork tends to fall behind her fashion design and band priorities. This is something that puts her in hot water on more than one occasion. Although, through those challenges, she manages to squeeze in a little romance. Her and a fellow artist for music himself, Caleb have their first kiss in the episode "The Troll" then soon become an official couple in "The Curse Of Reality". *Erika Tham as Corki Chang, "The Brains". Having been home-schooled her entire life, Corki's new to the "socializing in a school environment" thing. She can speak Mandarin Chinese and is incredibly smart and musically gifted. Her inexperience in going to school with others frustrates her new roommates in many ways, but they love her all the same. Raised by a wealthy single father, Corki values her privacy and feels pressure to impress him. That is revealed in the first episode when calling her father and saying she will do well. However, she wants to be a regular teenager, so she's constantly at odds with herself and how to navigate these opposing worlds. Despite her inner turmoil, Corki is the perfect addition to XO-IQ. Her background in singing and classical violin truly elevates the band on every level. *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis, "The Music Man/DJ".Half boy, half sub-woofer, this kid is ALL music. A talented DJ, Caleb always has the right beats for every song. Accident-prone and music-obsessed, Caleb cannot sit still. His parents sent him to MacKendrick so he could focus on academics and settle down, but naturally, he chose to do the opposite. One of the masterminds behind the creation of the school's newest musical treat, XO-IQ, Caleb often neglects life's most basic navigation tools like logic and common sense but is chock-full of creativity. At his core, he's a good kid who's passionate, excitable, and always up for a good time. For someone who's a little awkward and clumsy, Caleb develops a crush on one of the band mates, Jodi Mappa. Through the shy, cute moments together, they finally kiss in Episode 13 "The Troll". Jodi and Caleb, aka Jaleb, become an official couple in "The Curse Of Reality." Recurring characters *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson, "The Jock". Student president, football quarterback, and ruler of the school - Jared's the King of his own mind. Jared's the most popular, confident, and amazing kid at MacKendrick, and those are just the things he says about himself. Once you get past his smug exterior, it is believed that he has one or two redeeming qualities - but Jared will only reveal them to one special person. Although every girl in school crushes over him, Jared knows his heart can only go to one person at a time. He's a sensitive human who doesn't deal well with rejection, and if he gets his way, he may never learn that there's more to life than himself. *Taveeta Szymanowicz as Valerie Graves, "The Queen Bee". The senior class "It Girl" and Captain of the "Spirit Squad" is a bit of a handful. Quick-witted, beautiful, and honest to a fault, Valerie loves to be underestimated. Always followed closely by her sidekick Heather and the cheerleading "Valettes," little phases her... well, except for a few talented freshmen who turn up at the worst times. Unable to share the spotlight with anyone and focused on winning Jared's attention, Valerie must constantly prove to all who really runs the school. *Matt Baram as Mr. Melwood Stark, "The Thespian". Head of the Theater Arts Department and Resident Advisor at MacKendrick Prep, Mr. Stark's the main guardian for the students. Little does everyone know, he too is in need of a guardian. Equal parts self-obsessed diva and tortured artist, his mood is difficult to predict. Constantly living under the strict rule of Principal Diona, he does what he can to get through the day and share his passion for theater with anyone who will listen - emphasis on "anyone". After several unsuccessful plays at MacKendrick and much more as a failed actor, Mr. Stark constantly walks the line between giving up completely and forging ahead. *Karen Holness as Ms. Belinda Diona, "The Disciplinarian". As the power-hungry Principal of MacKendrick Prep, Mrs.Diona truly lives for the job. With a laser focus on every student, nothing slips past her, certainly including all of Mr. Stark's silly behavior. Slightly quirky and extremely mysterious, Ms. Diona has a lot of secrets. Patience is not her strength, especially when it comes to the arts program and musical. Ms. Diona would love nothing more than to shut down the entire department. It's difficult to say whether her motivation for this is to improve the school or silence her own personal demons. Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Browse